


圣诞夜的蝙蝠家反思会

by thinkinganame



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, hohoho
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinganame/pseuds/thinkinganame
Summary: 包含：蝙蝠家跑团实录、瓢虫少女非正统crossover和圣诞节。
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Titans - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. 圣诞夜的蝙蝠家反思会（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇主题是圣诞节。  
> 虽然重点似乎歪了但这不是重点。  
> 略微有一点红双喜成分。  
> 太久没写了，OOC注意。迫害孤寡老父亲x  
> 言语混乱，包含各种（自以为）的梗，OOC注意⚠️。时间线，什么时间线？世界线又是个什么东西我从来没听说过。batfam就是世界第一甜。什么家暴不存在的。

**用** **DC** **同人的方式打开蝙蝠家**

夜晚，哥谭。

两个词单独出现是危机，合在一起就是灾难。

不过如果在夜晚前再加上一个“圣诞”前缀，那灾难恐怕也不得不心不甘情不愿地把这位置退位给世界末日。

不过今年的圣诞节前夜，除了一桩监察已久只差收网的跨洋人口走私案需要处理，哥谭的其他部分都风平浪静地像是圣诞节的中心城。被牵扯甚广的人口走私案叫来的蝙蝠们难得齐聚一堂，五颜六色的彩虹让这个黑暗的城市对自己曾经经年不变的定位疑惑不已。

由于前置工作基本已经全部完成，切断了支援、接头人，连武器也被红头罩悄悄换成了自己放烂了的弹药，这伙贩卖人口的人渣连蝙蝠们的制服都没能击破就被人赃俱获的吊在了码头等待警察签收，打着红色的蝴蝶结变成一份送给哥谭的圣诞礼物。

而时间居然还没到零点。

“这可比致远星那次简单多了。”夜翼像杂耍般上下抛着自己的短棍玩，声音同时从身前和耳机中传出，“我们赶上了新年的钟声，各位，回家坐会儿吧。”

“红头罩，阿福今早还和我提起你——”他连头也没回，只是微微仰头看着短棍在空中自由回旋划出两道柔和的蓝色绸缎，拉长了声调，“而且军火库被黑金丝雀抓回去了，别想他来接应你。”

“搅局者，要来点热腾腾的巧克力吗？你绝对不会想错过阿福的圣诞手艺的！”

“待会见。”他侧面蹬上墙壁，伸手抓住下落的短棍插回背后的绑带，另一只手攀住住宅区平台上伸出的消防梯边缘，微微使劲攀了上去，半蹲着向下方两个想开溜的家伙眨了眨眼睛，“圣诞节快乐。”

因为相约酒馆而悄悄溜走的红头罩与搅局者面面相觑，又一致抬头看了看上方已经不见人影的天台。

“看来只有下次带你去熟悉酒吧了。”杰森面无表情地耸了耸肩——拥有表情的那款头罩因为过于诡异而被他的新队友毁尸灭迹。

“圣诞节大部分地区都不会开放吧？”史蒂芬妮眨了眨眼睛。

“啊…说的也是，那个dick（混蛋）永远知道怎么威胁人。”

迪克舒舒服服地独占了一把藤编摇椅，捧着暖洋洋的陶瓷杯像个退休老大爷一样微微前后摇晃着摇椅。画着红绿相间的彩灯的陶瓷杯属于一套，每一个都有些许不同，就像拼图一样每个杯子都藏着圣诞树的一角。这是阿福的圣诞礼物，他微微晃着椅子，热巧克力的温暖从杯中蔓延到饱经哥谭寒风摧残的身体里，让他发出一声舒适地叹慰。

与他的养老式放松不同，其他的沙发上正上演着令人难以置信的僵局——难以置信这些人就是保护哥谭的义警，再提醒我一遍哥谭为什么还没毁灭？

或许是今天的任务过于简单，让蝙蝠崽子们过于旺盛的精力无处发泄，又或许，仅仅因为今天是圣诞前夜，新的一年，兄友弟恭父慈子孝这个家族传统不甘就此消失，必然要有头有尾的贯穿始终——他们就连座位都要斤斤计较。

几乎没人想挨着布鲁斯坐，唯一不会感到哪怕一丝拘谨的迪克早在冲进大厅的那一刻就通过一个完美的720度空中转体跳鞍马特技稳稳霸占了单人座摇椅。

虽然不知道他那副“因为我入座的姿势最好看所以我和她是灵魂伴侣谁也不能拆散我们”的歪理是怎么有脸说得出口，但没人真的愿意和他争论，或者顶着阿尔弗雷德谴责的目光去折腾那脆弱的摇椅。

最后，只有英勇无畏的卡珊德拉不惧蝙蝠侠的冷气，坐在了怀疑人生的老父亲身边。

这里没有会让一切变得尴尬的搭讪者，所以也没什么好怕的。

在他们回来之前，阿尔弗雷德猫正窝在距离壁炉最近的单人座上睡觉，这几乎宣告了达米安绝对的主体所有权。然而拥有足够糟糕经历的提姆并不想跟杰森挤一个沙发，这意味着他会在小睡一会儿后发现自己的脸上被一个人或者很多人画上了难以擦去的红线圈。

迪克落进摇椅的声音没有吵醒身经百战的蝙蝠猫，他们为了争夺“最顶上”的那个陶瓷杯的角夺也没有吵醒阿尔弗雷德猫（但让阿尔弗雷德重重地咳了声），他们曾一致认定就算是阿卡姆的疯子闯进大宅，蝙蝠猫也会以这样一副目中无人的态度不慌不忙地拉响警报。

但提姆·德雷克，这个可能比布鲁斯的强迫症还要严重的小控制狂，对蝙蝠猫的弱点了如指掌。在其他人的注意力还在布鲁斯用红绿色杯子喝热巧克力的时候，提姆装作不经意地靠近了一点单人沙发。就像他的主人一样，阿尔弗雷德猫在提姆靠近的瞬间睁开眼睛，背部屈起做出一副攻击状态，并且愤怒地大叫了起来，他们该庆幸庄园的地广人稀，不然就这一声凄厉的惨叫就够韦恩一家被邻居举报虐待动物。

“你对他做了什么！”达米安立刻扭头朝他怒吼——以有邻居为前提，这也不会被认为是虐待儿童，但可能会让邻居充满同情地向韦恩先生推荐寄宿学校——同时伸出手让蝙蝠猫来自己怀里。

就在阿尔弗雷德猫跳下沙发的那一瞬间，提姆几乎是立刻就一屁股坐到了沙发上，抓了满满一把棉花糖撒进可可杯里，白色的柔软糖果堆到了他的鼻尖。

达米安似乎还没有意识到发生了什么，而对于让他见识到人间险恶这件事，提姆一点都不感到抱歉。

直到迪克爆发出一阵剧烈的笑声，他才气冲冲地从茶几底下抽出武士刀，愤怒地咆哮道：“卑鄙！德雷克，起来！我要和你决斗！”

“你输了还想赖账吗，小孩？”提姆同样从茶几下抽出长棍，单手捧着杯子，悠闲地把重心完全埋进沙发垫中，甚至还有闲心逸致地啃了一口棉花糖山的山顶，不够甜。

史蒂芬妮已经在长沙发上坐好了，杰森跑去厨房帮助阿尔弗雷德制作蛋奶酒，至于他会不会借机混入一些高浓度酒精，那就是非常值得期待的事了。

迪克左右看了看，啊哦，能帮助他解决这场争吵的人都不在，布鲁斯似乎想要说什么，噢不，绝对不行。

他从躺椅上跳了起来，挤到两人中间，距离被一起揍的概率只剩下0.1%。

但没关系，至少布鲁斯闭嘴了。

迪克放松了一瞬间，但马上想起自己不知道该怎么制止这场莫名其妙的闹剧。幸好就像它莫名其妙的开头一样，提姆同样莫名其妙地站起了身，主动退出了战场。

“提米？”迪克并没有像一个正常的多管闲事的兄长一样对此感到欣慰，他反而眯起眼睛，怀疑地在两个弟弟之间来回审视，“有人告诉我发生了什么吗？”

提姆的嘴角毫无顾忌地上扬着，生怕别人不知道他得到了“好消息”，而达米安罕见地没有因为对方的让步而大加嘲讽，脸色反而更加阴沉，握着刀柄的手腕扭来扭去，显然是在评估现场杀人灭口的可能性。

“新鲜出炉的伏特加姜饼人——好吧，阿福，没有伏特加。”杰森端着一盘姜饼人饼干，大大咧咧地往长沙发上一坐，仿佛这才发现僵持着的三人一样挑了挑眉，“怎么，我错过了《绝命圣诞夜》*开场？”

“别理他们。”史蒂芬妮一口咬掉姜饼人的脑袋，愉快地耸了耸肩，“正好我夜宵没吃饱。”

“没什么，你们明天就会知道了。”提姆笑容满面地坐在了杰森旁边，完全忘记了自己之前的信誓旦旦，甚至还高兴地拍了拍杰森的肩，给他们都拿了一块饼干。他自己则往已经甜到腻的棉花糖可可混合物里又丢了一块姜饼人。他的味觉大概已经被高浓度咖啡摧毁的和闪电侠们有的一拼，万恶的资本主义和布鲁斯。

“如果你不闭上你的嘴，我就让你再也……唔！格雷森！”放狠话放到一半的达米安被迪克往嘴里塞了一块姜饼人，而对方看他的慈祥眼神更是让达米安下意识地往后跳开了一步，随后不怎么情愿地嘟嘟囔囔着收起了刀，略有些不自在地抱着猫在单人沙发上坐了下来。

迪克并没有说话，但在他用那种自以为是的欣慰目光看着其他人时，他们总会感觉到一种与阿尔弗雷德的注视一样的……权威感。

就像没人想惹恼阿尔弗雷德一样，在某些时刻，迪克的权威也是不容反驳的。具体为有一种爱叫做你哥觉得你们兄友弟恭。

至于布鲁斯？啊，那可没人在乎。

壁炉中的火焰噼里啪啦地跳跃着，丝毫不在意观众的目光，哪怕无人欣赏也坚持着燃尽自我，以光和热驱散哥谭的阴寒与黑暗。温暖的光扎染出明暗不同的橘红色调，给哥谭的义警们带来难得的放松。厨房里打蛋机嗡嗡的响声又给这宁静的客厅蒙上一层昏昏欲睡的暗示。

“我们来做点什么吧？”杰森看着把脸埋进可可杯中，似乎昏睡过去的提姆，如此提议道。

“我不会在同一个地方摔倒三次的。”提姆的声音透过杯壁闷闷地响起，“迪克，上次那个模组我们进行到哪儿了？”

**用** **COC** **跑团的方式打开蝙蝠家** *****

_ *部分规则修改，问就房规 _

“跑团吗？好啊！我想想我们上次进行到哪儿了……”迪克从摇椅底下掏出了他的帷幕，拍掉积的薄薄一层灰尘后仔细查看起他一年前记下的笔记。“啊，进展到杰“几乎”杀死企鹅人后被全程转播那里。”

“切，护甲真厚。”杰森撇了撇嘴，“我要朝他补上一枪。”

“杰森！”完全不中立的KP不赞同地朝他喊，同时收获了一个布鲁斯不赞同又担忧的皱眉。

“好了好了，不过就是一个游戏。”提姆把埋进热可可杯子里的脸拔出来，热气把他的鼻尖熏得红彤彤的，看上去就像是迪士尼经典款的匹诺曹，“我相信杰森应该还没有蠢到会相信卢瑟，还被骰子女神牵着走。”

“把自己搞进宇宙监狱的家伙有资格说我吗？”

“至少比一次团投出23次大失败的人幸运多了。”

“什么…?”

“那是另一个故事了卡珊，我下次再告诉你吧。”迪克终于想起自己KP的职责，试图将针锋相对的兄弟们拉回正轨，“你们都听说了红头罩杀死企鹅人的事……”

“戈登用通讯联系我我才知道的，我没看到。”尽管上一秒还和杰森互相拐弯抹角地互相辱骂，提姆还是立刻开动起红罗宾聪明的头脑秒答，可以说他为了避免任何可能存在的理智鉴定是真的很严格了，“以及我把这个消息用蝙蝠频道发给所有人，让他们立刻赶到现场去找杰森。”

“我和卡珊从我家骑摩托过来，大概……”史蒂芬妮放下铺了满满一层棉花糖的可可，舔了舔唇边的泡沫后才将骰子扔出。

「1d10=10」

“???10轮后能到？”

“我开蝙蝠车。”

「1d3=1」

“终于！”达米安说，语气完全不像是问句，“我能杀了陶德吗。”

“小D你不能开蝙蝠车。”迪克露出略微有些心虚的笑容，潜台词“你怎么能在布鲁斯面前说这种话！”呼之欲出，但他很快摆正了心态，把自己还没动的完美白色棉花软糖可可塞进达米安怀里，在对方嘀嘀咕咕“我才不喝这种东西”的声音中把目光转向了布鲁斯。

对方正用一种沉静而放空的目光盯着壁炉里噼里啪啦跳跃的火焰，壁炉上方照片中的人影忽明忽暗，如同布鲁斯脸上跳动的光影一样隔离于世，好像根本不在意他们刚刚说了什么。

“布鲁斯，你在哪儿？”

“嗯？”布鲁斯从全家福中回过神来，颇为冷静地接过背后阿尔弗雷德递来的小甜饼盘（还被老管家告诫般地拍了拍肩），将它递给了其他人。

他的确在听，不过比起其中内容，他觉得这种没有争锋相对，无需烦恼的…家庭氛围更加珍贵：“我在蝙蝠洞，并且通知其他人原地待命，我会去把他带回来的。”

“所以你是用天眼看到现场了对吧？”迪克的尾音似是从腹间发出，每当他发出这样的声音，就代表着他憋笑憋到腹肌颤抖也要使坏。当然，每当他笑得很大声的事后，他总会被人狠揍一顿。

布鲁斯丝毫没有意识到任何问题：“是的，我要过医学……不，灵感确定企鹅人没死。”

“虽然是天眼，但隔着视频还是很难看到具体细节，所以困难灵感。”

「100/40 大失败」

“……”

“……”

迪克兴高采烈地举起一块小甜饼，语调高昂地完全不像是一个阵营：“由于亲眼见到教育多年的小杰鸟被人利用，旧态复萌，布鲁斯心焦如焚，根本没有心情仔细分辨屏幕上的状况，怒火和担忧在胸膛中乱撞，理智鉴定自动失败，san-1d6。”

“……”所有人都一副你tm在讲些什么OOC的鬼玩意儿的表情，但迪克和布鲁斯不为所动。迪克笑意盈盈，而布鲁斯依旧冷静地扔出骰子，并将拿空的点心盘交给阿尔弗雷德，换到了一杯蛋奶酒。

「1d6=6」

「灵感 63/80 成功」

“嘿呀，临时疯狂了呢！我看看症状……”迪克捧着新鲜出炉的蛋奶酒，进行了两次绝对没有暗箱操作的暗投，“暴力倾向，持续7轮。”

“底线被挑战的怒火在你的胸膛中熊熊燃烧，你听不进任何借口与开脱，在揪出幕后黑手之前，你只想把杰森抓回来狠狠打一顿，不惜一切代价。”其他人纷纷收回你OOC了的眼神，提姆小心翼翼嗟了一口甜过头的可可，不等布鲁斯开口就接下话头：“本来我还想去现场看看的，但现在，好吧，鉴于我很听话，我回家补觉了。”

“呃，我听出蝙蝠侠的声音很不对劲决定改道先去找红罗宾。”史蒂芬妮说道，“把他从床上拖起来塞麦片。”

“？什么？！”迪克宛如喜剧演员一般露出夸张的惊诧表情，“提宝！我以为至少你喜欢麦片！”

“呃嗯啊……”提姆在沙发上摊成一滩鸟饼，表情好像被棉花糖粘住牙齿一样不可言说，只能嘟囔着含糊回应，“至少比汤好那么一点……”*

“什么？——沃利他们也骗我！”迪克看上去有些真心实意地垂头丧气了。

“那严格来说并不能算骗。”杰森插嘴道，“反正我从来没在你做饭的时候见过泰坦吃饭，总有些什么事会发生。”*

斯蒂芬妮眼睛一眯，发现事情并不简单：“什么，难道你以前也是反派吗！”*

“？？？我不是我没有你们怎么凭空污人清白！”

“达米安你把那本DVD放哪儿了？”

“？？？你们到底？！小D连你也不相信我吗！QAQ”

“>tt<谁会看那种东西…啊……我才不知道在哪儿……”*

布鲁斯原先还有些不安和愧疚（尽管骰子不是他的错，但他被他的孩子们的眼神伤到了…虽然他曾经似乎的确大概做过那种事），但听到对（zheng）话（chao）进展到把沃利罗伊唐娜加斯…一人一个绑来当面对质的作战计划时，他面无表情地揉了揉太阳穴，一口饮尽蛋奶酒，十分可惜这不是一杯能让他失去哪怕一秒意识也好的纯威士忌。

——等等，还有人记得他们在跑团吗？

“去找，杰森。”卡珊德拉非常坚决地说，将诡异的发展拉了回来。鉴于她的斗殴与蝙蝠侠不相上下，这一点大概也无可厚非。

“啊，那我的摩托留给卡珊，我跑过去。”史蒂芬妮补充道，“KP，换人驾驶是不是能重投一次时间？”

“行吧。”迪克仍然愤愤不平，但还是敬业地进入了角色。

「1d9=7」

“应该还来得及……吧。”迪克艰难地评价道，为了不伤他们的小公主的心，迅速转移话题，“杰你就待在原地？还是有什么行动？”

“我看看我血还剩多少……啊哈，满血！那我就等老头子过来打一架好了。”杰森摩拳擦掌，“我觉得我今天运气还可以。”

“……因为你还没碰过骰子？大失败发动机？”

“闭嘴。”

“唔，那布鲁斯默认使用蝙蝠车，投1d3吧。”

「1d3=1」

“……”

“这骰子是不是灌铅了？？”

“看样子这一架是注定不可避免的了，快过来我们pvp！”看热闹不嫌事大三人组（包括热闹本身杰森）纷纷下注，用自己的信用值赌谁会赢。

“可……”庄家迪克欲言又止，等他们开了盘才提醒道，“可杰鸟你只剩三发子弹了。”

“没关系，我看到了。”提姆稳操胜券，他押了80%财产在蝙蝠侠身上。

“就算他有一弹夹巴雷特也不可能赢过父亲！”达米安仰着脖子，一副不屑一顾的样子将财产全押了蝙蝠侠（其实就表现态来说更像是落枕）。

「……不，我不能。」尽管非常想纠正幼子错误的观念，但具有高冷深沉偶像包袱的蝙蝠侠还是默默地坐着一言不发。

“好了好了，其他人没有什么要做的了吧？那进战斗轮了？”

“直接上手吗？来呀我们速战速决。”杰森啧了声，无比嚣张地捋了捋头发，摆出跟黑面具学的大佬坐姿，十分残忍地挤压提姆的沙发生存空间。

“我突然觉得我应该通知哥谭警局然后再加点注……”

“你过个幸运看是戈登快还是布鲁斯更快。”

“迪克，你是不是偏心——”

「5/50 极难成功」

“……”

“又是一波反奶成功！”提姆和史蒂芬妮愉快地击了下掌，被杰森嫌弃地拨开。

“那杰森你被（大概是瞬移过来的）警察包围了，因为你射杀企鹅人的事已经人尽皆知，所以他们上来就直接开枪，你过个幸运吧。”

「50/35 失败」

“切。我要求再过个闪避，红头罩不可能被警局的蠢货正面击中，最多就是流弹。”

“行吧。”迪克点了点头，毕竟哥谭警局的人体描边枪法他们都有深刻体会，作为一个通融达理的KP，他断没有直接判杰森死刑的道理。

「48/70 成功」

“那么尽管杰森被包围了，但警察的枪法太烂，除了刚开始在你惊讶时有一颗子弹擦过了你的手臂留下一道血痕外，你毫发无损，hp-1。不幸的是，这时蝙蝠侠也赶到了……”

“我靠，一群打我一个？提摩西你给我等着，我绝对找个机会把你卡撕了——KP我过敏捷跑了。”直觉看到端着一叠新出炉三明治靠近的阿尔弗雷德，杰森压下随时准备脱口而出的“温暖问候”，端正了坐姿。

「50/65 成功」

“你要跑去哪儿？你有交通工具吗？有就进追逐轮。”

“唔，我看看……这里！比扎罗和阿尔忒弥斯在旁边！我们的隐形飞机肯定在，我跑到楼顶去飞机那里。”

“啊，你说那个剧情啊。”迪克露出迷之微笑，十分不妙地投了两轮暗骰，“杰森、史蒂芬、卡珊，你们在街道上就过个观察吧。”

「34/65成功」

「86/70失败」

「46/45失败」

“你看到半空中漂浮的透明正方形——法外者的隐形基地撞上了一栋楼，砖块砾石和碎玻璃不断落下，大楼摇摇欲坠。”

“WHAT the……发生了什么事。”杰森尽量心平气和。

而史蒂芬一脸不敢置信地挥舞着手上的两个鸡蛋沙拉三明治：“你在开玩笑吗？楼要塌了诶！我怎么会注意不到！”

“谁知道呢，也许是异空间折叠什么的。”迪克露出KP守口如瓶的欠揍微笑，哪怕自己也是PVP的主要支持者和参与者也理不直气也壮地教训道：“这就是整天就知道PVP，主线剧情全靠NPC推进的后果。”

“那我一边试图联系阿尔忒弥斯，一边继续往原定目标点跑，虽然法外者战机的隐形功能时好时坏，但我用我35的幸运赌它还在。”杰森拍了拍史蒂芬妮的肩，不忍地提醒道，“沙拉要掉出来了。”

“好的，但在此之前，布鲁斯你也过个敏捷？”

「80/70 失败」

“哎呀，那，哪怕内心充满着暴揍杰森的怒火，但由于坍塌的大楼还是太过，蝙蝠侠为了收拾烂摊子被绊住一轮。”

“而杰森你冲到了楼顶，跳向了你记忆中战机停泊的位置，投个幸运看你的战机还在不在原位。”

「36/35 失败」

“……靠。”就算是阿福不赞成的目光也无法抵挡因被骰子女神抛弃而带来的脏话。

“我离得近，过敏捷冲过去接他。”布鲁斯非常淡然。

“……B，你的临时疯狂状态还没过。”迪克提醒道，热衷搞事的丑恶嘴脸一览无遗。

“……”

「35/70 困难成功」

“我冲上楼顶，用蝙蝠绳镖勾住杰森的腿把他从楼边缘扯了回来。”布鲁斯冷静地补充，“重重地。”

“好极了，血溅人行街道现在不是我的头等问题了。”杰森耸了耸肩，“被从坠落状态硬生生拉回来，又被踢了一脚，我的头部受到极大冲击，头罩碎了一半。楼顶惨烈的白灯照在我头顶的蝙蝠面罩上，在我眼中晃出密密层层的青光，越显得山陵起伏，丘壑深沉。*”

“杰森，我没——”

“让我表演！老天，有点默契好吗？像我还是罗宾的时候！”

布鲁斯闭嘴了，布鲁斯心很累。

“嗯哼，老头子，我们又要昨日重现了吗？”杰森清了清嗓子，用上了他曾经用过的某种嗓音，一个平常回想起时只想回去掐死那个自己的嗓音*——等他从这股兴奋劲里回过神来，他说不定也想掐死迪克，“事先说明，是我逼太阳的。*”

“你还没有那个资格，陶德。”达米安嘲讽道，“只是死了一次并不能让你脱离你注定的悲惨命运。”

“噢，是吗？现在说这些已经太晚了。*”

布鲁斯的表情更奇妙了。

他现在投攻击骰一点负担都没有了。

「斗殴：35/70 困难成功」

「武术：40/70 成功」

「伤害：1d3+1d4+1+1d3=7」

“布鲁斯输出日常稳定。”提姆满意地点了点头。

“父亲才不是凡夫俗子能比的！”

“资产翻倍耶耶耶”

“？？？我还没死呢，小混蛋们，我选择反击。”杰森从他的戏剧表演欲中清醒过来——大概只清醒了那么一点，因为迪克，还有在场的每一个人，都还没被他灭口。

「斗殴：35/60 普通成功」

 ***** **注** ：反击要比进攻方高一个成功等级才算反击成功。

“我觉得这个数字是在嘲讽你呢杰鸟……”

“闭嘴，dick。”

等孩子们争论完了，布鲁斯才慢悠悠地补上他的角色扮演台词（RP），完全没用上他的蝙蝠嗓音，听上去也一点都不愤怒：“杰森，你是有多蠢才会相信——”

“等下等下，布鲁斯，你超游了，你应该这么说。”迪克压低了嗓子，模仿蝙蝠侠的声音，“我过去是有多蠢才会相信你！”

“然后给他一拳。”

“把他打飞出去，下巴都给打脱臼咯。”

提姆和史蒂芬妮一唱一和。

布鲁斯顶着阿尔弗雷德的凝视，又感觉自己有些偏头痛了。

“你真有意思，你那么恨小丑，我也没见你对他下过这么重的手。”杰森说，咬着三明治含混不清地说话，装作自己下巴脱臼了说话的样子，“我吐出一口血沫，嘲讽地看着他。”“你不会是——”

“我没有！”布鲁斯几乎快要被阿尔弗雷德失望的目光烧穿了，哪怕孩子们旺盛的表演欲和对他的错误印象和他一点关系也没有（真的吗？布鲁斯老爷？），作为家长，这也是他必须承担的重责。但就算是阿福也不能阻止他背偶像包袱。

在打断杰森越来越离谱的话后，他终于压低嗓子，几乎有些恼羞成怒地说：“ ‘住嘴！’ 我抓住红头罩的衣领。 ‘我们约定过，你可以在哥谭自由活动，但前提是——你不杀任何人。你对企鹅人开枪了，正中命门，和蝙蝠女侠的情况不同，你在全世界的眼皮底下那么做了！’ ”

“所以我能在没人看到的时候——”杰森挑了挑眉。

“不能！”所有人几乎是异口同声地打断他，除了达米安，他看上去也有些失望。

“所以呢？你很清楚他这些年来的恶贯满盈。他伤害过的人，他杀的人。还是说你只不过在为失去了一个’玩伴’而发脾气？”在布鲁斯打断他之前，杰森快速地扔骰子，“话我说完了该我攻击了吧？”

「斗殴：56/60 普通成功」

“蝙蝠侠反击。”

「反击：28/70 困难成功」

“……”

“……”

“反击因为比较突然，并没有发挥出武术的功力。”布鲁斯迟疑地反问，“这样行吗？”

“我一共就剩5点血了，你伤害加值就有1d4。救不了。”杰森抓了把头发，“靠，这怎么救啊。”

迪克也一脸不忍直视，“太惨了，杰，太惨了，一轮没啊，我还期待看到大乱斗的，结果你居然都没撑到卡珊赶来。唉，B，先把这次伤害投了吧。”

「伤害：1d3+1d4+1=3」

“有救有救 ，杰森你再撑一会儿。那么，被杰森的嘲讽激怒，本来就怒火中烧的蝙蝠侠完全失去了理智，他又是一拳打中了红头罩的胸膛，冲击力将他打飞了出去，但也幸运地为他分担了那么一点点的冲击力。hp≤2，杰过体质鉴定。”

「48/75 普通成功」

“接下来是父亲的回合吧。”但总有那么一两个人并不想看到美满结局，比如某个在喂黑猫的恶魔崽子（不然他为什么会有这个称号？），“陶德死定了，呵。”

“……我要求过幸运。”杰森冷笑一声。

“诶，你确定吗…….”迪克欲言又止，拿起他的角色卡看一眼，又看一眼杰森，又看一眼角色卡，就差明说“你幸运才35为什么要想不开过幸运。而且你过啥啊难道还有突然从月球回来的超人吗* ”

「1/35 大成功。」

“……”

“……”

“哈！还有什么好说的！老子就是传奇调查员！”

“那，那么……在你被布鲁斯按在地上暴揍的时候…”

“给我换个措辞，dick！”

“格雷森！我质疑他出老千！”达米安跳了起来，尖利地大吼道，一点都不友好，但迪克看到了他趁乱从沙发垫下掏出什么东西，并且扔到了后面，所以他仍然满面笑容地看戏，“懦夫！”

“哈？你输不起吗？小鬼？”杰森看上去甚至有些不可置信地委屈，“更何况我连罗伊都没带！这怎么能叫作弊呢！”

“达米安，没事，坐下。”布鲁斯甚至在迪克开口前就把达米安按下了，他有些头痛又有些鸵鸟地捧着空杯子假装喝了一口蛋奶酒，“这只是个游戏，他没必要。”

提姆已经睡着了，或者说装作睡着了——如果杰森想在他脸上画圈圈，他一定会立马跳起来给他一棍子，让他被预言会得风湿的膝盖提早痛上几天——虽然冷酷无情的KP迪克可能还是会想起他们的赌局然后残忍划走他们的资产，但能躲一会儿是一会儿。

“红头罩的视线有些模糊，但他突然意识到这些粉红的烟雾并不是他肿胀的眼睛中冒出的幻觉，而是真实存在的，充斥着剧烈噪声的耳鸣中隐隐约约传来了熟悉的声音，随即他被人拉了起来，来人把你搀扶起来，手放在你衣衫破损的胸口……”

“——！你闭嘴！靠我过幸运不是想求外援，而且这家伙……”

“有我在呢，兄弟。”迪克老神自在地模仿起罗伊和杰森说话的语调，不慌不忙地继续说，“你意识到，许久未见的军火库不知为何突然出现，并且用电击箭暂时放倒了蝙蝠侠，战斗轮结束。还有，提姆，停止你的录音行为。”

“我觉得听到如此感人肺腑的英雄救美，军火库会很开心。”提姆并没有继续他的装睡行为，而是眨巴眨巴眼睛，悄悄给史蒂芬妮比了个拇指。

“你们都闭嘴！”杰森有些恼羞成怒，“罗伊为什么会突然出现在哥谭！就算是蓝大个在太空听到蝙蝠侠的怒吼飞回来都比这可信的多！”

“唔，和杀手鳄的戒酒会？”迪克挑了挑眉，“毕竟他的卡上有这个设定，我觉得还挺合理的，而且我觉得你会很高兴见到他？”

“谁™——！” “杰森少爷！”“呃，对不起阿福……”

“杀手鳄这时候明明在监狱……”

“这不重要，重要的是这是个he。”迪克鼓了鼓掌，但没人附和，“杰森残血，布鲁斯昏迷，所以没人赢，你们的财产都是我的了。”

“什么？！才不！我活着！我才是站着的那个，我赢了！”

“父亲只是暂时晕眩，他应该是胜利者！陶德只是个懦夫！”

“以剩余血量来看，布鲁斯的确赢了。”

“总之——虽然主线并没有完成——顺带一提杰森你的新基地和阿尔忒弥斯和比扎罗去异世界炸了——而且PVP除了结局也毫无看点，但这对杰森来说或许是一个好结局，毕竟他的任务完成了。”

试图拔枪威胁KP的杰森在其他人看过来时立刻得意翘起了腿：“啊，是的，总的来说还是我赢了，因为我全程相信那扯淡的鬼话，并且干掉了企鹅人，”

“原来那是你的秘密？我还以为你是因为灵感大失败……”提姆眯了眯眼睛，“藏得真深啊。虽然这秘密蠢过头了。”

“是几乎。”迪克纠正，“以及秘密是模组设置，和我无关。这本还算可以了，至少没不义那么糟糕。至于杰的后日谈……你和你的老朋友们过上了没羞没躁的幸福生活?”

“闭嘴！”

“咳咳咳”“昏迷”许久的布鲁斯假咳起来，对于孩子们的恋爱关系——尤其是混乱的多角恋和白学等问题，哪怕他们几乎都成年了（几乎真是一个非常有趣的词），老父亲还是表示非常担忧。

“好吧好吧，柯莉在外太空用全息成像和你们沟通，所以准确来说你只是和罗伊在——”

机械撞针发出了一声象征着死亡的脆响。

“——好的，罗伊和你在干了一票后又分道扬镳了，因为他的互助会友杀手鳄被抓了，他好无聊好空虚他要去庇护所。”

“你这样在背后编排你的队友不怕被打吗？”

“我还在你们面前编排你们呢。”迪克理直气壮。

说得真有道理，所以我们现在就该揍你一顿。

卡珊德拉并没有被她的兄弟姐妹们幽幽的目光所感染，她歪了歪头：“庇护所？”

“是的，这是关键词。”迪克同样神闲气定地无视壁炉前的硝烟，“你们有兴趣的话可以接下去跑，说不定还来得及给泰坦们收尸。”

“？？”

“我不去。”杰森非常无情，是一个冷酷无情的跑团机器，“我被通缉了吧？那我换张信用贼高的卡，等通缉令过了再换回来。”

“好，那我先回其他人的主线——”

“哗啦”玻璃碎裂的声音。

“Horrible Christmas everyone! 祝大家过个惊恐圣诞节！”


	2. 圣诞夜的蝙蝠家反思会（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 用瓢虫少女和圣诞节的方式打开蝙蝠家

**用瓢虫少女的方式打开蝙蝠家**

”~我是圣诞爪牙Santa Claws~我会惩罚你吓你一大跳~享受惊恐圣诞夜吧~” 一个有着绿色皮肤，看上去好像家养小精灵一样的矮胖男人不可思议地绕过了庄园的一系列安保，没有触发任何警报地出现在了客厅，这应该是一个非常严峻的问题。但拥有如此能力的恶棍（据他自己的歌词介绍）居然像只迷路的蝙蝠一样大摇大摆地撞进了满是义警的房间，还莫名地并没有在一开始就发动攻击，而是像三流的校园摇滚乐队一样扭来扭去地摆姿势唱歌。

韦恩们互相交换了一个眼色。

火光瞬间熄灭，水晶灯也立刻暗下，

“发生了什么——”圣诞爪牙（不错的双关，对一个装扮成圣诞老人的罪犯来说）作为一个恶棍，完全不合格地睁大眼睛不知所措，正伸长了脖子偷吃三明治的黑暗驯鹿听话地转过脑袋，黑色的眼睛透出属于食草动物的莹莹红光……正照出一双飞踢向他主人的黑色鞋面。

“你想吃东西吗？”驯鹿才想冲去救主就被拉住了缰绳，下意识地停住了脚步。而在他们开始挣扎之前，更多的三明治被放在了他们的蹄子前。

“……嗷！”作为童话系的恶棍，在面对未经训练的少年英雄时或许他还能游刃有余地占据主导，但现在他面对的可是哥谭的都市传说，再加上失去了空中雪橇的主场优势，圣诞爪牙只坚持了几秒便被身后的一闷棍打晕。

哥谭再一次教会了外来者做人，尤其是做反派的，绝对不能话多。

“父亲我可以……”

“不可以。”

“你是怎么进来的。”

在黑暗中被强光照射绝对不是什么好体验，光与暗的定义在此处调转，秘密在无情的白光下无所遁形，而黑暗却成了安全的庇护所。圣诞爪牙醒来就面对了这一困境，厚重的窗帘隔绝了最后一点自然光，由于强手电的照射而头晕目眩，只能勉强察觉到自己被置于大厅的中央，手脚都被绑在椅子上，但这并不是让他最愤怒的……他大声嚷嚷着扭动着身子，却没有拖动椅子，好像这是从地板中衍生出的一体：“天呐！你们真是一点圣诞精神都没有！你们的圣诞树呢！”

“啥？”有人不自觉地疑惑出声，青少年。

但光线并没有抖动，稳得不像是握在人手上，那个低沉的声音重复道：“你是怎么进来的？”

“我的反叛，是有原因的！~我会惩罚你吓你一大跳~”

“哦不，他怎么又开始唱歌了！这是圣诞节特辑吗？*”

“享受惊恐圣诞夜吧！~”随着最后的t音结尾，他背在身后的手抛出了一个巨大的红色礼物盒，在黑暗中的捣蛋鬼们有所行动之前，盒子就已经落在了地上，飞出一大群尖啸着的蝙蝠。

“蝙蝠？？嘿老头子，你还好吗，需要把自己关进房间瑟瑟发抖吗？”

“……”

“噼里啪啦”这是各种陶瓷玻璃打碎的声音。

“呃，看样子阿福要打扫很久了……”

“安静，安静！你们吓到他们了！”

窗帘被轻轻拉开，不需要有人引导，那群慌张的四处乱窜的蝙蝠就找到了出路，一窝蜂地飞到了外面。

月亮的柔和光晕和手电筒的光互相融合，圣诞爪牙的眼前终于不只是一片白光了。他看到一群孩子好奇地上下打量着他，手上拿着护目镜一样的东西，而他们的家长稳稳地拿着手电筒，一脸严肃。

“这是魔法吗？”他问。但他似乎并没有期待回答，而是继续下令到，“杰森，再去搜一下他的身，确保他不会再唱歌。迪克，联系扎塔娜。”

“你知道今晚是圣诞夜吧？”迪克嘟嘟囔囔，“我没有女朋友都赖你，布鲁斯。”

提姆看了他一眼，欲言又止，最后只悄戳戳地往自己的brucedick小本本上加上了这句“名人名言”。

“嘿，小扎~圣诞节快乐！~”迪克的语气瞬间从不情愿变得宛如枫糖浆一样甜腻，“不不，什么叫做我没事不会找你……”

“都赖你。”他朝布鲁斯做了个口型，又回到电话上，“好吧，圣诞节快乐…这里的确有一个圣诞老人问题需要解决。”

“……好的。”迪克将手机的摄像头移到圣诞爪牙身上，“所以是他吗？”

“是的。”扎塔娜点了点头，“这是从巴黎那两个孩子手上跑出来的黑化者。天，我早就警告过他们不要乱来了，现在圣诞老人的黑化版本正在全世界送恐惧，联盟的电话都要被打爆了。”

“呃，小扎，布鲁斯在旁边……”迪克顶着布鲁斯的凝视小声说道。不管是谁改了蝙蝠侠在瞭望塔的监听程序，因为目前手机在他手上，这锅他目前就得背着。

“哦，哦。这件事其实不难解决，等巴黎的瓢虫少女进行了净化，黑化者造成的所有损伤都会恢复原样的。”扎塔娜善解人意地解释道，“这只是件小事，没必要打扰你们休假。”

“但是你们要好好想想自己做了什么才会被他盯上，圣诞爪牙据说只会给那些坏孩子们送 ‘礼物’。”扎塔娜笑了声，果断地挂掉了电话，“我还要去处理民众来电，圣诞节快乐。”

“没关系，阿福，在情况确定之前请继续留在地下室。”布鲁斯低声说，然后后退了一步。

“坏孩子？”迪克夸张地尖叫。多有先见之明啊，扎塔娜和布鲁斯。

“什么叫我们是坏孩子！”迪克的目光锁定了圣诞爪牙，并且努力鼓吹他正在看好戏的兄弟姐妹们和他站在统一战线，“杰森改邪归正，在阿福休假的时候拯救了我们所有人；提米已经三个月没有连续三天没有睡觉而且不再往咖啡里加能量饮料了；史蒂芬妮拿了课堂全勤；而卡珊……卡珊她一直都是个好孩子！”

“收回你的分身，圣诞爪牙，快集中力量夺走他们的奇幻能量！”Hawk Moth的声音透过遥远的魔法联系在他的脑袋里响起，但圣诞爪牙忽视了他，他扭动着身子（但这次被杰森按住了），怒气冲冲地反驳：“你们都是坏孩子！一点圣诞精神都没有的坏孩子！你们的圣诞树和圣诞节礼物呢！”

人口走私团伙的武力不强，但渗透得极深，阿福最近一直在忙着整理文档和喂饱一群蝙蝠，庄园又不是谁都能进来的地方，因此今年的圣诞树只是一根高尔夫旗杆，红色旗帜的一面写着“我是”，另一面写着“圣诞树”。

“杰森？”迪克眯起眼睛，而杰森无所谓地耸了耸肩：“嘿，你瞧，我们早过了要围在圣诞树下拆礼物的年龄了，意思到了就好。”

“他原来想往旗杆上插一颗哑弹当星星。”史蒂芬妮补充道，“你该知足了。”

“那礼物是怎么回事！”

孤零零的旗杆下只放着一个蓝色包装的礼物盒和一块扁平的，包装纸有些皱巴巴的盒子。其余应该在那儿的礼物们都不翼而飞——别自欺欺人了，只有存在过的东西才能使用这个成语。

“我在等神奇的圣诞老人神奇地准备我的那份。”提姆的语气毫无起伏。

“我送了啊，那批哑火的枪就是。”杰森理直气壮。

“我本来想今晚做完的……”史蒂芬妮并不那么理直气壮地鸽了。

“不用袜子？”卡珊德拉迷惑地皱了皱鼻子，“不是秘密投放？”

“……”布鲁斯的手抖了抖，开始思考今年再送飞机韦恩家的飞机场是否还放的下。

“达米，我真为你骄傲。”唯三准备了礼物的迪克不顾达米安的意愿，将尴尬到又想杀人灭口的达米安紧紧抱在了怀里，在达米安忍不住要给他一拳的时候转向圣诞爪牙，一本正经地装作自己在做正事，“虽然我们没有那些形式上的东西，但圣诞精神难道不是指家人幸福快乐的在一起吗？我认为我们的确拥有圣诞精神，是你错了，圣诞老人！”

“你们是坏孩子。”圣诞爪牙坚持道，“你，理查德，作为警察经常缺勤，玩忽职守。”

“呃……”迪克挠了挠头，无言以对，虽然夜巡受伤昏迷不是他能控制的，但他的确翘了太多班，作为人民警察这却是不太好。

“你，杰森，经常威胁他人，在蛋奶酒里混进纯白兰地就为了恶作剧。”

“你真的这么做了？！”

杰森耸了耸肩：“Surprise！”

“你，提摩西，谎称喝咖啡实际在用能量饮料泡咖啡粉，还总是忘记浇水养死别人的盆栽。”

“提米！！！”

“你告诉我我的苏珊是被热视线烧掉的！”

“我认为干死和热视线在本质上没有区别，毕竟都是由于水分蒸发……大概。”

“你，史蒂芬妮，不好好学习在课上睡觉，永远在挂科边缘徘徊。”

“我太困了，而且有些课真的很无聊！我完全不知道浮游植物的数量和亚特兰蒂斯有什么关系。”史蒂芬妮解释道。

“你，达米安，带武器到校园，把同学嘲讽到哭。”

“达米安。”布鲁斯皱起眉头。

“我没有！”达米安立刻反驳道，“我不和那些没用的软虫说话！”

这一点都不叫人放心。布鲁斯默默地想，并且严肃地开口：“达米安，你不能把武器带进学校。”

“我没有！”达米安又一次反驳，不怎么高兴地指了指迪克，“他都收走了。”

“说谎！在你的背包里。”圣诞爪牙尖锐地指出。

“那只是一根伸缩棍！”达米安同样大声地反驳道，“闭嘴，你这个十九世纪卖不出去，二十世纪又砸在北极的红邮筒！*”

迪克收回目光，点了点头，“啊，是的，棍子可以。”

“没错，伸缩棍可以。”所有人都点了点头，示意圣诞爪牙继续。

黑化者不由得疑惑了一瞬间，难道他真的太久没有和人交流了吗？现在的孩子已经可以随身携带军用武器上学了吗？但被黑化蝶影响的思维仅仅正常了一会儿，就再度变得只剩下惩罚坏孩子这个念头。

“你，卡珊德拉——”

噗通一声。

“卡珊！”

布鲁斯扶起晕过去的女孩，不顾身份暴露的危机立刻掏出分析工具，采集她手中仍紧握着的杯子的液体残留——然后他闻到了强烈的酒精的味道。

“杰森！”

“哇哦，所以你真的做了，我还以为你这次不会再给我们准备酒精惊喜了呢。”提姆朝杰森“小声”嘀咕，确保阿尔弗雷德能从庄园遍布各个角落的窃听器里清晰地听到杰森的罪证——虽然杰森被禁止进厨房对所有人都没好处，但他们就喜欢干这种损人不利己的“好”事。

在一片混乱之中，圣诞爪牙仍然尽职尽责地说完了话：“——杀了人。”

吵嚷着的声音瞬间消失，所有人都转头看向被绑着的圣诞爪牙，这让黑化者都感到有些不安。

黑夜，空旷无际的庄园，被捆绑的俘虏，面无表情的处刑者……怎么看怎么像血腥恐怖电影的发展。

“你该庆幸她喝醉了。”迪克打破了僵局，但他显然被彻底地惹毛了，脸色阴沉地捏着指关节，极力克制着自己揍对方一拳的冲动。

“如果她听见了这话我会马上给你一枪。”杰森从背后拍了拍圣诞爪牙的肩，力气大的几乎让他脱臼。

“Lady Bug! Cat Noir！”Hawk Moth气急败坏的声音旋出魔法的螺旋升上半空，与粉红色的光晕一前一后跨过大洋彼岸，“这次就让你们好好享受圣诞节，看下次圣诞我们谁能得到更好的圣诞礼物！”

身为“普通人”的韦恩一家于是被迫见证了霍格沃茨的战损处理方式——如果联盟的魔法系成员可以使用恢复如初这种咒语，大概就连蝙蝠侠都会笑出声。

“哇哦。”提姆眼看着被蝙蝠掀翻的冷可可流回杯中，发自内心地喃喃道，“我想去巴黎学习一键整理桌面。”

“唔呃，发生了什么事……”圣诞老人震惊地看着同样震惊地看着四周的“绑匪”，“嘿！你们为什么绑架我！”

“我以前见过圣诞老人，但他不长这样啊，还没完全复原吗……”迪克嘟囔着再度拨通了扎塔娜的电话。

“是画风问题，他不是圣诞黑帮老人*。不要在意，以及，他会忘了黑化过程中的所有事，你们可以直接让他离开。”扎塔娜疲惫地评价道，“晚安，迪克，爱你。”

“晚安小扎，也爱你❤️”

在电话期间，圣诞老人试图说服其他人放开他，毕竟这看上去非常绑架现场的场景让他自己都对好孩子的定义失去了信心：“你们为什么要把我绑起来，你们都是好孩子啊……？”

“他真的没问题了吗？”杰森怀疑地拽了拽圣诞老人帽子上的绒球，一下子就将他的帽子拽了下来，“呃，抱歉。”

“你涉嫌私闯民宅。”提姆耸了耸肩，期待地看着圣诞老人，“但如果你能让我不睡觉也不会困，我可以考虑不起诉你。”

“或者留下我期末考试的考卷。”史蒂芬妮接着说。

“还有驯鹿。”达米安补充道。

“没有驯鹿。”布鲁斯纠正道，“考试不可以作弊，也不可以不睡觉。”

“可以放开他了。”迪克挂断电话，向其他人示意，然后像任何一个误伤好人的正常人一样尴尬地向圣诞老人表示歉意。

**用圣诞节的方式打开标准结局**

杰森解开了绳索，圣诞老人好脾气地揉了揉手腕，拍了拍手就让被锁进小房间的雪橇穿过墙壁出现在了他身边：“不……没有关系。”

净化后的驯鹿看上去更加温和，棱角圆润……“不可以养。”布鲁斯冷静并且有先见之明地抢先开口。

“可是他会飞！”

“歌利亚也会飞，你不喜欢歌利亚了吗？”

“>tt<”达米安妥协了。

圣诞老人并没有看出在父慈子孝的表面下暗潮涌动的驯鹿交通大危机，乐呵呵地从雪橇后座翻出一个扎着白色丝带的红色礼物盒：“这是送给你们的圣诞礼物。”

“并不喜欢蝙蝠谢谢。”杰森，作为距离最近的那个，这次终于抢在礼物盒落地之前把它抢到了怀里，并且迅速地再度制伏了迷茫的圣诞老人。

“是圣诞黑帮老人！”提米发出兴奋的尖叫鸡声，不知道什么时候已经架设好了摄像机，“迪克，快上！你的DVD有后续了！这真是最好的圣诞礼物！”

“？？？”

“唔呃。”圣诞老人看上去和迪克一样迷惑，他被反剪着手压在地上，努力不让胡子被压到地仰着头试图解释，“这次真的是礼物魔法，孩子们，我还有很多工作要做，请你们相信我！如果我之前做了什么，我很抱歉。”

史蒂芬妮看向提姆，提姆看向杰森，杰森看向迪克，迪克看向布鲁斯……而在布鲁斯制止杰森之前，他叛逆的二儿子就已经大笑着将礼物盒扔到空中，和他其他的孩子们一样充满期待地看着红白色的小盒子慢镜头一般落在地上。

“嘭”

圣诞节的钟声从稳重的钟楼处传来，层层的砖块和玻璃仍然抵不住欢快清亮的铃铛声。

“这真是太棒了。”迪克感叹道，“圣诞节快乐，所有人！”

七彩的LED小灯在房梁上画出人造的星空，橘黄的火焰温顺地卧在壁炉中，失去了火星四溅的舞蹈激情，温暖的温度却丝毫不减。接近两米的圣诞树上除了彩灯和拐杖糖，还带着西伯利亚的寒风，两层楼高的大厅似乎生来就是为了放下这颗巨大的节日惊喜，不仅没有因为这一外来者而显得拥挤，反而成为了视线的中心。顺着绿色的针状叶片往下看，树下堆着高高的礼物堆，不同颜色的包装纸上写着不同的名字。

热可可重新充满了杯子，而空掉的糖盒与饼干盘中再次铺满了软乎乎的棉花糖和热乎乎的姜饼人。

“ho ho ho！”好脾气的圣诞老人从地上爬起来，笑呵呵地扶正了帽子，并没有因为受到的伤害而不满罢工。他爬上雪橇，向快乐的一家人挥手致意，“我要去继续工作了。”

他拽了拽缰绳，但驯鹿不为所动，只是刨了刨蹄子，留在原地缓慢地咀嚼着不知道哪里来的槲寄生。“啊，既然都在哥谭，你们知道在哪儿能找到蝙蝠侠吗？看上去我的驯鹿找不到他。”圣诞老人无奈地揉了一把驯鹿的背，手法和无奈又宠溺地揉捏做不到训练动作的傻狗一样。

蠢蠢欲动的达米安被迪克抱在了怀里。“蝙蝠侠吗？”他微笑着，笑容在火光跳动中显得有些诡异，“他的确很难找到，但你找对人了，你可以把他的礼物交给我们来送。”

“我相信你们。”好骗的圣诞老人慈祥地笑着，“不过这件礼物比较大。”

他驱使驯鹿穿透玻璃，踏着铃铛的脆响飞向半空，礼物盒落到庄园的花园中，发出轻微但沉闷的落地声。

“新的蝙蝠车！”迪克拉开门看向室外的雪地，随即发出了惊叹。

“B，你都有那么多车了，这辆不如……”

“布鲁斯，虽然圣诞老人出现了，但这不能磨灭你没有给我们送圣诞礼物的事实。”

“我可以开一圈吗？就一圈！”

皎洁的月亮洒下一层薄薄的白纱，圣诞老人与雪橇的影子伴随着铃声与快乐的“hohoho”声踏入了另一片天空，随着雪花缓缓落下的系着车钥匙的贺卡在风中翻了个身，稳稳地落在了蝙蝠车漆黑的前玻璃上。

“Merry Christmas, Bats!”

———— FIN————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> *crossover取自瓢虫雷迪（Miraculous Ladybug）圣诞节特辑（第一季）  
> *微博“知书少年果麦麦”的作家口吐芬芳特辑改版。原话出自夏目漱石。  
> *指TTG那个圣诞老人（笑）每个人都致力于嘲笑迪克的黑历史。  
> *最后的圣诞老人送蝙蝠车出自19年蝙蝠侠圣诞特别刊（应该
> 
> ppppppp.s ddl果然是第一生产力，虽然不太满意但我总算（第一次）产出了“下篇”

**Author's Note:**

> （虽然绝对已经忘光了但还是了胜于无的）注释：  
> *《绝命圣诞夜》，一部小孩杀人的圣诞节恐怖电影  
> *汤：某期漫画迪克给生病的提姆煮汤喝。有一期古早TT漫画的封面也是迪克炖汤做饭，最后也没见吃上（）以及味道不好是我瞎扯的  
> *斯蒂芬妮pre52有一段时候大概算是反派……？  
> *指TTG黑历史。大概感觉可以参考b站上yj大少看ttg黑历史的那个视频23333  
> *引自张爱玲《第一炉香》，这一段是描写渣男的23333333杰森的怨念很强  
> *红头罩之下摘面罩后那个要哭不哭的声音👌  
> *取自加缪《局外人》。小说以太阳象征社会规则，主角被太阳逼迫杀人，而这里杰森说自己杀企鹅人是“我逼太阳”，大致指自己的一切行动出自自由意志，且凌驾于社会规则之上——简单来说，就是法外者。  
> *杰森又在说红头罩之下的台词（也就是指他曾经说过的话）  
> *跑团用的“模组”是红头罩与法外者v2 25卷与年刊#2.


End file.
